


Loving Goshiki

by Volleyballfan



Series: Loving Goshiki [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Goshiki Tsutomu, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Multi, Polyamory, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shiratorizawa, Top Kawanishi Taichi, Top Semi Eita, Top Shirabu Kenjirou, Top Soekawa Jin, Top Tendou Satori, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Goshiki have a very bad day at school which travels the way throughout practice. So after practice, Semi drags Goshiki to Tendou's and Ushijima's dorm room. That is where they learn what is going on with Goshiki. While Goshiki sleeps on Ushijima's stomach, they come up with an idea to show Goshiki that they love him. Which the next night they do exact that.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Kawanishi Taichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club, Goshiki Tsutomu/Soekawa Jin, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Loving Goshiki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997821
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	1. Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think and you guys are awesome.

Goshiki wakes up and have a feeling that today is gonna be a bad one. Goshiki feeling was right but it was extremely worst than he have ever imagine. His boyfriend was someone in his class and he was not in a good mood. Goshiki didn't know so he isn't prepared for him to storm into his room pissed off.

Goshiki makes it to class with a minute to spare and with a black eyes. He's lucky he sits in the back so that he doesn't have to face anyone and can keep his head down. So he just lays his head down on his desk and just listen to the teacher and looks out the window. To Goshiki it seems like the class took all day but it wasn't. So once he makes it to the next class, his boyfriend was already there looking more pissed off. 

"Where the hell was you?" He asks. 

"I-i was t-talking to one of m-my team mates," Goshiki says. 

"You'll always with so I'm breaking up with you, the only thing you was good at was sex," He says. 

Goshiki feels his heart breaks as he just takes his seat. Once again he's in the back so he just lays his head down and let the tears run down his face. He also let his mind wander to the negative thoughts for the rest of the period. He hears the bell rings so he wipe the tears away from his eyes grabs his lunch before going to the cafeteria. He stands in the door and see his team mates already sitting at their table. He was gonna walk away when Tendou calls him out to him when he turns away. So he wipes his eyes again and goes over to his table. They look at him and then look at each other. Jin scoots over and Goshiki sits down beside him. He hesitantly reaches a hand out and ruffles his hair. 

"Have you been crying?" Semi asks. 

Goshiki just nods his head and hides his face in his arms. 

"Sorry, we won't talk about it if you don't want to," Semi says. 

Goshiki looks up at him and gives him a small smile. 

"It's okay," Goshiki says voice hoarse from crying so much. 

Jin just continues to pet Goshiki, as he subconsciously leans into the warmth. For them Goshiki seeking attention from his senpais since he finds comfort in it. They smile as they see that Goshiki is still somewhat his normal self. They make sure that Goshiki actually eat something. After lunch is over, Shirabu and Semi walks with Goshiki to his next class. They make small talk on the way there just so that they can keep an eye on Goshiki. Goshiki is greatful that his teammates are there for him. For Goshiki without his teammates, he doesn't know how he would make it through all the things be had since he have them. once they make it to Goshiki's classroom they watch Goshiki goes inside the class before they walk to their class. Shirabu breaks the silence when they was halfway to their classes. 

"Did you notice the bruise under Goshiki's eye?" Shirabu asks. 

"Yeah, and I feel like there's more going on than he letting out," Semi agrees. 

"But again that is how he is, but I really want to help him," Shirabu says. 

"Let see what happens at practice, than as a team go to him and have him talk to us," Semi says. 

Shirabu nods his head and they go to their classes. 

* * *

As the day drags on, Goshiki's day is getting worse. He keeps spacing out and by the end of the day, he knows he gonna have to pull an all nighter to finish his homework. But he put that thought to the side when he walks to the gym. He was hoping practice would make his day would be better. But he was dead wrong, between everything that happened during school and his minds else where, he screwed up everything during practice. So as soon as practice was over he grabs his things and leave the club room, and quickly gets change and doesn't bother talking to anyone. He leaves the club room with tears running down his face as he walks to his dorm. He keeps wiping tears out of his face as he walks to his dorm. He throws his things down onto his bed and walks to the bathroom. He just stares at himself in the mirror and just thinks about all the flaws he has. He stops crying once his eyes are bloodshot and he feels so worthless. He walks out of the bathroom and jumps when he sees Semi sitting on his bed. 

"We need to talk," He says stranding up. 

Goshiki cries again and Semi wipes his tears away. 

"It's nothing bad, we just want to know what's going on," Semi says gently. 

Goshiki just nods his head and Semi smiles and grabs his bag and they leave Goshiki's dorm. They walk to Tendou's and Ushijima's dorm and Semi have Goshiki sit on Ushijima's bed. That is when he notices that Shirabu, Jin, Tendou, Ushjima, and Taichi are here as well. 

"Before we do anything, we're gonna do homework," Semi says. 

So Goshiki's senpais helps him finish all of his homework. Throughout this homework session everyone keeps and eye on Goshiki. They can tell some is extremely wrong cause his eyes are bloodshot and he just looks down and completely lost. Goshiki doesn't notices this but he is happy when he finishes all his homework. Shirabu puts everything back on the bag and sets it down in the floor. Goshiki knows that everyone is serious and they can tell that something is extremely wrong. So he's more than ready to let everything out to his friends, to his teammates, who he see as family. So the words that Shirabu says does not surprise him. 

"It's time to talk to us Tsutomu," Shirabu says gently while pushing some hair out of his face. 


	2. Pleasuring Goshiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki's senpais shows Goshiki that they love him after they learn everything that is going on in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think :)

_"It's time to talk to us Tsutomu," Shirabu says gently while pushing some hair out of his face._

* * *

Goshiki nods his head and close to Shirabu so that everyone is able to sit on the bed. With one last shaky breath, he tells them everything that is goin on in his life. He tells them everything from being in abusive relationship to when he gets hit regularly. He tells them that he constantly cries himself to sleep and always feel pressured. He tells them that he begins to feel worthless and that no one loves him to that his boyfriend broke up with him and claims he was only good at sex. Goshiki have more tears running his face so Shirabu wipes them away and wraps his arms around him. This time Goshiki just cries and cries while the others tries to calm him down. He ends up crying himself to sleep in Shirabu's arms. Once Shirabu makes sure he's asleep he moves Goshiki so that he's laying on Ushijima's stomach. The older boy immediately wraps his arms around the younger, as the younger grips his shirt and shoves his face into his Senpai's shirt. 

"We have to make him feel love and show him that we love him," Jin says breaking the silence. 

"I will do anything to show him that," Taichung says. 

They talk for another good hour and they come up with a plan to show Goshiki that they love him and that he's everything to him. Everyone, who's not asleep and don't live in the dorm leaves, and goes to their dorms. 

* * *

The next day, Goshiki looks miserable when he wakes up since he cried so much yesterday. So Ushjima tells him to go back to sleep and the team let his teachers and coaches know he won't be able to be there today. Goshiki stays in the dorm and just sleeps the day away. He only wakes up when Tendou comes into the dorm to give him some food. He stays away and Tendou stays with him during lunch and cuddles Goshiki as he whispers gentle praises in the younger ear. Goshiki smiles and keeps his face in Tendou's neck for the remainder of lunch. 

"We'll be back after practice, and it's a short one today," Tendou whispers in Goshiki's ear. 

Tendou gets out of the bed and kisses Goshiki's forehead before leaving the room to get to class. 

* * *

After practice, everyone back in the dorm and gathers around the bed and desk. Goshiki is actually awake this time and messing around on his phone when everyone comes in. But one thing lead to another, and Goshiki finds himself under one of his boyfriends. 

"Are you sure about this Tsutomu?" Semi asks as he move his bands out of his face. 

Goshiki nods his head and Semi leans his head down and gently kisses Goshiki. Goshiki slowly kisses back but let Semi control the kiss. Soon Semi removes his and Goshiki's shirt as well. He leans back down and kisses Goshiki's chest down to his waistband. 

"So beautiful," Semi whispers against his stomach. 

Semi finds his sensitive places and he starts leaving hickies there. He kisses back up and stops and begins sucking on Goshiki's perky nipples. Goshiki's hands finds themself gripping onto Shirabu's and Jin's pants. Semi continues to abuse his nipples and Goshiki can't help but grind up against his stomach. Semi let him do whatever he want as he continues to kiss and bites Goshiki's chest and neck. Goshiki ends up coming against Semi with a loud moan. Semi leans back and smiles down at Goshiki. 

"Ready for more?" Semi asks. 

Goshiki nods his head and loosens his grip on his boyfriend's pants. Semi smiles once more as he leans back and takes off Goshiki's sweatpants and boxers. 

"Oi Tendou, hand me the lube," Semi says looking at Tendou. 

Tendou opens a drawer on the desk and digs out the lube before throwing it to Semi. He catches it easily and gets more comfortable on the bed and bends Goshiki in half. 

"Hold his legs," Semi says to the other two. 

"Who made him boss," Shirabu says with a smirk. 

He grips Goshiki's leg and leave a gentle kiss on it. Meanwhile Semi pours lube onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm it up. He gives Goshiki a small smile before he gently out a finger in the tight rim. Goshiki tenses so Jin kisses him to distract him from the pain as Shirabu plays with nipples. Semi manages to add another finger and begins to scissor him. 

"Just saying, none of us are small, so there's a chance you might bleed," Semi says.

Goshiki nods his head as Semi adds another finger. Once Semi stretch Goshiki open enough, he lube his member up and gently shove the head in. Goshiki goes to close legs but the three boys holding his legs wouldn't let him. Semi adds more lube around Goshiki's rim and shoves the rest of his member in. 

"Sorry," Semi says. 

Goshiki gives him a smile which Semi returns. Goshiki gives adjusted to his size and tries to move his hips. Semi gets the message and slowly pull out and shoves back in. They keep this pace till Goshiki is whining for more. So Semi picks up the pace till he is slamming the bunks bed into the wall. Goshiki ends up coming all over his stomach as Semi comes deep inside him with a low groan. 

"Keep it in," Semi says. 

Goshiki nods his head as Shirabu moves between his legs and Semi goes to where Shirabu was at. Shirabu slowly shoves in but matches the rough pace that Semi had. Shirabu grabs Goshiki's legs and put them over his shoulders and leans down and kisses him. 

"So fucking good baby," Shirabu says. 

Goshiki comes again and Shirabu comes inside Goshiki. This continues with Jin, Tendou, Taichi, and Ushijima. But Ushijima had to be slower than the others since Goshiki is very sensitive at this point. Once he comes deep inside of Goshiki, who had came all over him again, he grabs the butt plug and gently shoves it inside of Goshiki. They clean Goshiki up and put him in clean clothes. Once everyone and everything are changed, Goshiki curls up to Ushijima's chest and goes to sleep. 


End file.
